mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods/Archive 1
Thornax Can I get 10 thornax please-- 16:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How many clicks??-- 17:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) hi hi man can i have 20 clicks give 4 clicks to each of my solo preformance moduels -- 21:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Glatorian Contract I want one Glatorian Contract and 5 Thornax-- 13:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sweetness Prime 89 Can I have an Iconox's Favor, Stinger Oath and Desert Spring Location? My MLN username is Treyrock9. --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 02:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hank3887 I'll take 1 space fuel cell.Please send the items and phantom orchid and the 10 thornax too.:)-- 19:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Discount }} Can I get 2 space fuel cells?-- 17:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) How much will it cost since I have the discount?-- 17:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ancient Spear (Full) I'll take one.I'll show the discount here. }} Fluffy94 Can I get 10 clicks on my Electric Dam module, Please. Where do you want the clicks? ---(Fluffy94) 00:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) My MLN user is georgeeric999 and I want the cliks on my Pet Golem Module -- 00:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Done, Thanks for the quick response. please :how much for your flowers email me!-- 01:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I would like 50 please that is 25 clicks please include your holiday sale of 25% off tell me what mod you would like me to click. Thank you Ancient Spear can i get this item -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 04:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Strawberries Would you be interested in a supply of strawberries. iamcool789's farmpet sends me heaps of them when it is clicked --Fluffy94 ( 23:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC)) order can I have 3 Ancient Scrolls please.-- 00:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi how many Ancient Spears can I get?-- 01:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Store I would Like 2 Ancient Spear For my store with the 25% discount. 13:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sweetnessprime89 Can I have 1 Ancient Scroll please? Sweetnessprime89 02:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) And 1 Red Pearl? Sweetnessprime89 02:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Small Ad I'll take a small ad on my Newbie trades store.Please mention the half off Christmas sale! MlN Elves local support The MLN Elves think your shop is worthy of getting 2 valuable items all it takes is a reply to the manager.-- 22:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Advertisment Hey I need to buy some advertisment (Medium Box) for 25 clicks. Store name:Free 0-3 rank store. Oh yeah and please tell me how to make the store templete. What is your MLN username? 02:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Click Clicked and ready to go boba! Plus you will find a friend request from a guy name Voulker that is me. Oh yeah I gave you all 44 of my clicks! The extra is the tip. 03:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Rank 2 starter pack I want buy a rank two starter pack for my friend,MLN-TEAMWORK.Whoo disigned this banner?It looks really great =)FreddyderHamster Talk 17:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) TS I will take a Thornax Stew add the bill to the click iou for the advertisement-- 00:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) BTW how long will my advertisement last? selling thornax Can I give you 100 thornax a day for 10 clicks a day? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] why you! you took my color! can I change it on the bottom of your page? also I can get rid of the thing that scrolls down because your message is too short and is just in the way. Can I edit it?-- 23:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) oh it just looks like you used the same color as my page in the ranks part-- 16:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) there do you like how it looks? I think it looks better do you?-- 16:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) i gave you 40 clicks please give me my p.o.s starter kit please. new friend ok you are my 100th friend and for i will mail a reward of 400 strawberrys and please give me my p.o.s starter kit Vulture5510's order Could I have 10 solar power cell that were free and 5 spoilers please? The clicks for the spoilers are on the way! 16:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) More more advertisement please! a small box-- 02:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) go to [[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| ]] '''for terrific prices and good service!' we have BCD's! SSgt can i have 5 strawberries for free? thanks. 04:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) FLex217's Order I'll take 5 rubys and sapphires. 21:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Working @ store I can fix some stuff on your store and work on it. 16:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Winner you have one My auction! I will send you the gypsum! -- 16:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) CAN'T EDIT? Sorry to post this here, it's the first place I found that I can actually type something. I for some reason can't change or set up a page or post anywhere. I'm trying to order on the official store, but there is no text box. Am I blocked, or is there a malfunction with wikia.com? Thanks Tilmangoins (talk 17:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) had the same problem a few hours before.I wait and 1 hour later i can edit again. 17:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) CAN I HAVE 5 SHOCKS PLEASE? 5 Shocks ''Can i have 5 shocks please? '' 5 Shocks ''Can i have 5 shocks please? ''